I Don't Want This Night to End
by Mrs. James David Maslow
Summary: Lexi, her best friend Katleyn, her boyfriend Austin, and Katelyn's brother go to a Big Time Rush concert and stumble upon the boys backstage what will happen? (This is my best friends fanfic but because she doesn't have a account I'm posting it on mine.)
1. I Don't Want This Night to End

Chapter 1 :D And you have my heart... I was listening to Worldwide by Big Time Rush until I hear the door slam open. I get so scared I throw my IPod with my earbuds still in my ear, until they yank out.

"Ahhhhh!" There is a robber in my house!

"OMG what's wrong!" I look up to Katelyn my best friend in the world with her reddish blond hair. She isn't really a ginger but she always has her hair dyed. She is pretty average height. I am little on the short side though. I look at her awesome nose that I have a obsession of touching. We have been friends ever since I can remember I was probably about 3 and she was about 4. Ever since then we have always been best friends.

"Oh my gosh not funny, I thought you were a murder!" I say still shocked.

"Oh yea sorry", she says in a sweet voice.

"Wait, how did you get into my house?"

"Oh yea don't leave your keys in the door she says jangling them", she says. As she tosses them to me.

"But I, But I-, never mind", I say aggravated while catching the keys.

"But I did take the keys my mom has in case I had to unlock the door", she says talking way to fast for my liking.

"Why!" I say shrieking!

"Oh in case you know you didn't want to go to the door because you thought it was some old guy", she says shaking her set of keys.

"Anyways. what's so important?" I say with a inquiring look.

"We finally made enough money by us mowing the lawn, watering flowers, walking dogs, house-sitting, and baby sitting for people we have enough money for plane tickets, concert tickets and backstage passes!" She screamed!

"YAY!" I screamed right back. Austin, Katelyn, Kyle and I were going to LA to see Big Time Rush in concert.

"We didn't need that 100 dollars more that we thought. I found a really good deal on tickets they are only $300.00. I booked for all 4 of us so I need the money from you guys", she says with the biggest smile on her face.

"The tickets were about 35 dollars each and the backstage passes with meet the band were about $350, which isn't a bad deal either!" she screamed.

"So when are we going to leave?" I asked very curios.

"July 12th, oh yeah and here's your ticket", she says handing me my tickets.

"Yay! Thank you girl, we should celebrate by drinking tea, planning our whole trip, and Austin to tell him, oh and by the way I will get your money now", I say walking toward my cookie jar with all the money I have sworn not to touch. The only time I was allowed was when I was putting money in. And now was the big moment.

I looked at all the receipts to make sure I paid every penny and I handed over the money. I then walk over to the kettle while Katelyn tells me about following James Maslow on twitter, her favorite I love Kendall think James is like my least favorite but they are all amazing, about how he made some good morning post or posted some picture of him with his shaggy brown hair.

"Type of tea?" I say browsing.

"Hmm something to get us pumped and excited and something sweet", she says with a excited tone.

"Defiantly I know just the perfect concoction", I say with a evil laugh.

"That's my Lexi knows everything and anything about tea", she says with a bright smile.

After I hear the kettle whistle I pour hot water in each mug and put in one tea bag per mug. I put in a caffeinated Lipton regular green tea. With a touch of honey for a sweet taste and a tad of sugar to bring out the flavor in the honey to top it off I put a little creamer in each mug.

I then take my mug to the couch and onto the coffee table on a coaster as Katelyn does the same. I then take out my phone press two, he's on my speed dial but Katelyn's number one, and I put it on speaker.

He picks up his phone almost immediately almost like he was waiting for my call.

"Hey were going to L.A!", me and Katelyn say at the same exact time.

"Yeahhh buddy", he's says in his cute voice.

"July 12th", I say with a big smile.

"Well that's great just what we planned, sooo how are we going to get to the airport?" He say's sounding almost as excited as us. He doesn't like Big Time Rush but that's ok he's going anyways. And now to talk about our whole two weeks.

Its July 10th which means official countdown two days till L.A! Our parents said if you can earn all of that money yourself with no help from them we could go because we were responsible enough and they trusted us. So today and tomorrow me and Katelyn would be working non-stop on making signs, shirts, or any kind of Big Time Rush apparel. While of course playing Big Time Rush in the background. I have been packed since like she told me and handed me the ticket. So I didn't have much to wear, so I was wearing sweats and a old tee-shirt while Katelyn almost wore the same.

"Hey you want to call Austin and Kyle and see if they can come over, I didn't ask before I came over."

"Okay I will call Austin and you will call Kyle."

"HeyAustinneeds a ride tell Kyle to meet us in the car, I call shotgun!" I scream.

"Haha, I just texted Kyle now come on lets go pick up that boyfriend of yours."

We finished our signs while the boys played xbox. Mine says "Kendall has a cute butt". And Katelyn's was Marry Me James Maslow. They will be so noticed mine was neon green and Katelyn's was neon pink, our favorite colors.

Yay one more day! Today consisted of like all Big Time Rush! I am getting so excited.

I woke up bright and early... Well it wasn't very bright we had to wake up at 4:00 our flight left at 6:00 so I took about 30 minutes to get ready.

Ding-dong. That had to be Katelyn who else would it be. My dad was dropping us at the airport in like 15 minutes I was so excited. Katelyn didn't say much, but I have known her for long enough she is not a morning person. So we said our final good bye's promising that I would Skype every night and text them all the time to let them know what we are doing. Then we packed up our bags in the car, and we were off to pick up Austin and then head to the airport. I couldn't wait this really was me and Katelyn's dream. So we need to make this the best that we can. :)

Hey guyssssss :) so I don't know if you noticed but its ME! Hehe so I guess that didn't explain much but this is Lexi. But it's only going to me this time so I kind of know what is going to happen but its off of a dream I had and yes Austin is my boyfriend in real life 3 So in my next chapter of "Magic is Better with You" I will be telling you mt instagram and twitter. (btw if you haven't read my other story plzzzz do :D) But I will tell you hear to my twitter is LexiJoIsEpic the picture is of me and Austin and my instagram is lexijo11 :) I hope these let you connect with me and understand me ;) peace!


	2. Chapter 2 :)

Chapter 2 =)

"You got to' live it big time", I herd faintly from my left ear. It was coming from Katelyn, well that's kind of what I expected, she was blasting the music so loud I could hear it through her ear buds. I just smile and think, I can't believe we are finally doing this.

"Why do you look so happy all of a sudden?" Austin asks with a grin of his own.

"Well I was just thinking how happy I am".

"I think Katelyn is too", Austin says with a chuckle, as he nods his head at her head and dancing to the music.

"Ha, this is so going on youtube", I hear from behind me. I look back at Kyle with his Ipod.

"Say hi to the camera", Kyle says while shacking the camera.

"Hi!" I shout while sticking my tongue out.

"Hey you guys do a lot of videos, like music videos right?" Austin responds.

"Yeah!"

"So what if we made like a ton of videos then put it together to make a cool video so we will never forget what good of time we had", I glance over at Katelyn lip singing "Till I forget About You".

"One second", I say while I slowly sneak over to Katelyn. Then I rip her earbud out of her ear and scream "Katelyn listen up!". It was kind of mean but her reaction was for sure priceless. Her hand jerked up from the reaction and almost punched me in the face.

"Haha, this video is going to be a hit!" Kyle announces. Then we tell Katelyn the idea and we are all for it.

After what feels like forever of dealing with Austin on my shoulder sleeping with a loud snore, crying babies, and just about everything else we finally make it to Denver. This was our first stop and then California here we come!

We get off the plane and decide to make another video since we have like a two hour layover. Well you know we make a couple of videos. When we first get off the plan Katelyn, Kyle, and Austin dared me to run out of the plane and ask what year it was and then exclaiming "it worked!" everyone watched with confused faces as they followed me with the IPod. Then we took a lot of pictures. We are not in any way conceited or obsessed with ourselves, but we never want to forget a once in a lifetime opportunity. We had pictures of me on Austin's back looking toward the plane. And Austin and Kyle "being cool", weirdoes well maybe I shouldn't be talking. Because me and Katelyn also took a bunch of pictures with our fake mustaches. And a ton more.

Then we decide to watch all of them. And start laughing our butt's off in the middle of the airport. We didn't care who looked at us and called us crazy, because this is us.

Then the fun had to end as we found our gate. We arrived fairly early and just talked for a while. I took in all my surroundings first though. I looked out the window and saw the sun shinning and reflecting over the planes. I smelt the hot cheese from chips and cheese sauce and smelt all the different types of perfumes and colognes in the open air. I was erupted from my thoughts when I herd a voice.

"We will begin boarding our gate 72c to Los Angeles California", the lady at the desk announced.

"Yay!" Me and Katelyn say at the same time taking each other in a hug.

We were row 22 so after first class, infants, and rows 1-10 we boarded. We were pretty far in the back but at least we have a seat.

The trip goes on and on. This flight would be shorter but we were all anxious to get there, so the trip felt a lot longer then it actually was.

"We will be landing in Los Angeles, in about, uhh, 10 minutes, it is 86 degrees Fahrenheit. here right now and if you want to change your watches to 9:03 P.M.

Me and Katelyn start squealing and shrieking.

"Haha, their reaction", the boys say cracking up. I look over at Austin and Kyle and realizing they were recording us.

"Oh come on you still love me", I say as I lean over and brush my lips over his warm soft lips. 3


End file.
